Submit Your OC
by Love Things That Go BOOM
Summary: Okay, I've seen this done before, and pretty much you submit your best OC then you start voting for your favorite OCs until there's only one left. That one OC can be a character in one of my stories (with the creators permission)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've seen this done before, and I want to try it. Basically you have to submit your best OC before voting starts. First you just review on the chapter for the _**ONE**_ character you like with a reason why, then you vote in the poll I'm going to put up on my , I've seen this done before, and I want to try it. Basically you have to submit your best OC before voting starts. First you just review on the chapter for the ONE character you like with a reason why, then you vote in the poll I'm going to put up on my profile.

You can all make your own OC forms, but if you want one, just pm me.

Rules

• No Mary Sues end of story. I hate Mary Sues, they're my enemies. But don't make a horrible character to follow this rule. I want to see your best character, remember.

• Don't vote for your own character. That wouldn't be fair.

• Only vote for one character.

• The reason for why you chose a character can't be mean, like "This is the only close to decent character there is." Just, no.

• If you don't get the most votes, don't be offended. Take consideration that maybe you should spend time on your OCs, take it as encouragement to make an even better OC.

• try to put some information in the OC form. Don't just say: Pink shirt, shorts, and boots. Say: Pink sweater, black denim shorts, and brown lace up boots.

• Don't give a form that's really short with no information, but don't make one that goes on forever. No one has the energy to go through all that.

I think that's it, and may the best OC win!

win!


	2. OC 1

OC 1

Name: Erica Monroe

Nicknames: Eri

Age: 14

Godly Parent: Bellona, Roman goddess of war

Mortal Family: birth father named Samuel, stepmother named Susan, stepbrother named Ian. Samuel is a kind and caring father who wants the best for his daughter. Ian loves to harass Erica, making her life miserable. He never gets physical, but he threatens to. As for Susan, well, she barely knows that Erica exists.

Greek or Roman?: Roman

Backstory: Erica was a nobody. She sat in the back of the class, got fairly good grades considering her dyslexia, and rarely got looks and words from the popular clique. When she did, they'd never have anything really insulting to say. One day, she saw a suspicious man in a black trench coat watching her from the school's window. The man had one eye. She ran away, as far as she could, with nothing but a bottle of water and a pointy rock to defend herself. Somehow she found her way to the Wolf House, where she was given a sword and taught how to use it. From there, she made her way to Camp Jupiter, where she joined the Fifth Cohort in hopes of staying under the radar. This didn't work, because once her mom claimed her, the Praetors used Erica's gift (see powers) to win wars.

Personality: Erica is very shy and quiet. She doesn't like crowds, or judgement of any kind. Erica is usually the last person to talk or give her opinion, but when she does talk, she knows what she's talking about. She usually stays away from huge social events like parties. Erica has a huge fear of embarrassing herself. She's a total perfectionist, which is why she tries to fly under the radar, so people don't have to see her flaws.

Appearance: Erica has long auburn hair that she tends to pull into a bun. She has dark, chocolate brown eyes. Erica's got slightly tan skin; but it's barely noticeable.

Clothing style: Erica usually dresses comfortably in case she has to fight. She usually wears a purple camp Jupiter t-shirt, jeans, and black converse. She never takes off a silver bracelet with a spear charm; it was a gift from Bellona before she left.

Powers: Because her mom is Bellona, Erica has a talent for battle strategy. She can see the outcome of a war just based on the positions of the armies. This makes her a common factor in the Praetor's descisions when going to war.

Special skills: sword fighting, battle strategy

Things she's bad at: hand-to hand combat, any kind of public speaking (which is unfortunate, considering she often has to announce battle plans to the entire legion)

Fatal flaw: perfectionism (leads to fear of screwing everything up)

Other: Erica really can't stand her stepfamily. They're the only people she's really loud to, and that's just because they p*** her off.

Okay, if you like this one, just say so in a review, just remember, you only vote once.


	3. OC 2

OC 2

Basics-

Name: Phoebe Lyrac

Nicknames: Pheebs

Birthday: 20th March

Age: 14 1/2

Godly parent: Apollo

Mortal parent: Lauren Lyrac

Siblings: None. (Except for the rest of the kids in the Apollo Cabin)

Personality (In sentences please): Witty. Sarcastic. Caring.

Fatal Flaw: Personal Loyalty

Skills: Healing, Archery, Agility, Light Manipulation (can create illusions, light orbs, make herself/other invisible, burn something/one by concentrating the strength of UV rays)

Weakness: Her friends, her mother, using Light Manipulation for a long time with too much strength.

Likes: sunlight (duh), Camp Half-Blood, pizza, music, and archery practice.

Dislikes: darkness, being away from CHB (unless necessary), and someone bothering his friends.

Fears: losing her friends

Back story: She lived in Miami with her mother, who didn't tell her the truth about her Dad, until at age 11 a satyr took her to Camp. In Camp she got along with her half-siblings and trained with them.

Any relationships? If you want to.

Are they allowed to die? Yes.

If allowed to die, how do you want them to die? Sacrificing herself to save a friend.

Appearance-

Hair colour/style: Light brown hair, always braided over her shoulder.

Eyes: Blue.

Height: 5" 4'

Features:

Clothing choice: plaid shirts, jeans/denim shorts, and sneakers/combat boots.

Anything else I missed: Weapon: bow and arrows, light manipulation

Okay, if you like this one, just say so in a review, just remember, you only vote once.


	4. OC 3

OC 3

Name: Jazmin Baker, but most call her Jaz

Age: 16

*Birthday: 29 December

Mortal Family: Holly and Daniel Baker (adoptive parents), Kacie Baker (adoptive sister) and Julian Baker (adoptive brother).

Olympian Parent: Ares

History (education, monster sightings, how they got to camp, family life, etc.): After Jazmin was born, her mother was stabbed by a monster late one night. The monster left the sleeping Jaz alone and left. The Child Safety people took Jaz and put her up for adoption. The Bakers took her in and raised her as their own, but Jaz always knew she was adopted. Due to her appearance, at just age 8, she was called horrible names and bullied. Because of this, Jaz quickly became a relentless fighter, oppressing her bullies, and was expelled from her first school for "repeated assault; verbal abuse". Jaz is very violent, and is rumoured to have been the murderer of a guy who she claims tried to r*** her but she fled, and was later found slumped against a trash can. Whether or not she actually did kill him, no one knows. While she was running from the police, she stumbled upon Camp Half Blood, instantly being claimed upon passing the strawberry fields.

Personality: As mentioned above, Jaz is violent, and ruthless. She is not a good person to mess with; she has a hot-temper and an iron grip. She is also stubborn and proud; her confidence may well be her downfall. She is brave and a fearsome leader.

*Skills: She is skilled at swordplay and fist-fights but terrible at other things.

*Bad at: Jaz finds it nearly impossible to back down from any fight.

*Hobbies: She has a much-disliked hobby of randomly assaulting other campers. Chiron gave up trying to stop her a long time ago.

Fatal Flaw: Jaz cannot see past her own arrogance.

Eye colour: her eyes are a dark brown

Hair (colour and style): her hair is dirty blonde and swept into a hasty ponytail over her left ear.

*Skin colour: her skin is a medium olive.

Wears: Jaz is usually found wearing old grey trainers, dusty red bike pants and a t-shirt she ordered off the Internet that says "I'm fine" and has a fake bullet hole in it. She'll throw on a black cardigan if she gets cold.

Body shape: Jaz is short and stocky.

*Years at camp: She's only been at camp 3 months.

*Year Rounder or Summer Camper: Undetermined.

Weapon (and mist form): silver gloves she hides in her pocket, which, when equipped, become celestial bronze and protrude small poisoned barbs. She doesn't use them in casual combat, that would be stupid, because the poison becomes fatal after just 2 minutes.

Other/Notes: We still don't know who killed that guy.

Okay, if you like this one, just say so in a review, just remember, you only vote once.


	5. OC 4

OC 4

Name: Penelope Mason

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Zeus

Mortal family:

Lucy Mason, Mom, Age 42

Jackson Mason, Brother, age 17

Appearance: She has chest-length wavy dark brown hair with a dark red tint to it and also has side bangs. Her eyes are a silver color, and her height is about 5'4. She has fair skin.

Personality: She's brave with a fiery temper. No one expects too much from her because her age, but isn't entirely outspoken. She is very Caring, and likes to take on the leader ship role.

Weapon: Celestial bronze crossbow and silver arrows

Fatal flaw: Personal loyalty

Powers: Atmokinesis, Electrokinesis

Years at camp: 2 years

Other: She likes to wear dark leather jackets and ankle high black combat boots.

You know what to do if you like.


	6. OC 5

OC 5

Okay, I just read the reviews and I wanted to respond.

Ya Wouldn't Understand: Yeah, I the the idea from you. I hope you like the story. (Should I even call it a story)

Name: Tara Evander

Age: 16

Parentage: Apollo

Mortal Parent:Claire Evander. She's an insane woman who Tara visits once every summer in a remote cottage near camp.

Past:On her mother's side, Tara is the descendant of the hero Achilles (I'll explain later.). But it isn't happy to be one; Achilles' descendants inherited his Achilles heel (And only that. No invulnerability included). It was located at her neck, just below the back of her ears and near her birthmark, making it an easily targeted spot. Her mother, Claire Evander, became so overprotective, prompting her to raise Tara with a strict fist. Tara was taught to never trust others, in fear that this could lead to her death. They would constantly move from country to country, making Tara a multilingual child. Claire was clear-sighted, making her prone to monster sightings. This, added with the paranoia and fear of getting her child killed, turned her insane. Tara grew up self-studying herself what she thought were important topics, one of which is Greek Mythology. This is how she developed her sense of independence and it became the reason to why she was rather responsible. She was accompanied by her insane mother who was frequently visited by Dr. Mycroft, her mysterious psychiatrist. One night, the insane Claire took a knife from the kitchen, went to Tara's room and attacked her. Tara couldn't do anything but fight her mother back. She reluctantly injured Claire before getting wounded herself. Little did she know, it was Claire's Achilles heel that she had stabbed, and this lead to her death. Before losing consciousness, she sees Dr. Mycroft take off his pants and reveal himself to be a satyr. He took her to Camp Half-Blood, where she was treated back to health. She currently lives there now. Apollo once appeared to her and told her that the only way to remove her Achilles heel is to go to the darkest darkness and light it up.

APPEARANCE

Hair: Her hair is a tinge of auburn, which is not too red/ginger and not too brown, either. She ties it in a ponytail all the time, with a few loose strands hanging down beside her ears. It's curly, but not to the extent in which it looks spread out.

Eyes: Her eyes are a shade of bluish-gray with a few gold flecks, but when her mood darkens it seems to turn into a darker shade of blue. Her pupils are slightly larger than the general size and her eyes are almond shaped.

Facial Features: Tara has an oval shaped face, with a strong jawline and pointy ears. Her eyebrows are slightly upturned, and somehow look alert even if she doesn't intend to. She has a scar above her right eyebrow which is large enough to be noticeable, yet small enough to be ignored. She also has a sun-shaped birthmark near her nape, just below her ears.

Build: Tara is skinny, but this is made up by her fast and agile movements. She has strong hands, earned from years of practicing archery, and very fast legs.

Skin Tone: She is generally fair-skinned but at some times it changes into a tinge of olive.

Clothing Style: Tara has one rule when it comes to clothes: she won't wear one set of clothing consecutively. She usually wears plain t-shirts that are stained with paint and doodles. Even her jeans are always stained with watercolors and melted crayons. She doesn't really care about this though, because it's her way of expressing her love for art. She wears rubber shoes all the time, but it doesn't seem to get stained because Tara has a habit of painting with her feet. Tara has a sundial watch that was a gift from her father.

Ethnicity: European. To be more specific, she is partially Scottish and partially German

PERSONALITY

Personality:Tara is what you call a witty and intelligent person. She can argue her point with you until she has proven that she's right. Tara has a straightforward manner of speaking and can be sarcastic to you, but wouldn't say something offensive until you say something offensive to her. Even when usually calm and collected, she has a short fuse when pushed too far, though, and can be very dangerous when provoked. Most of the time, she's locked up in her cabin, painting, but that doesn't mean she's a loner. In fact, she gets along well with almost everyone at camp. Tara has a critical mind, making decisions out of sound judgement and analyzing the situation before acting. She never judges too quickly, but at the same time never opens up so easily. In this case, though, she's has a more distrustful nature, even if you are already friends. She has never, ever, trusted anyone in her likely short life (see History). This leads her to become independent, never listening to others' advice. But she doesn't try to go too overboard, though. At some times, she would never admit her failure, but wouldn't proclaim that she succeeded, either. She uses cruel sarcasm to motivate people, and wouldn't care about what they feel about it. She sticks to only one goal, and unless that goal is finished, she wouldn't move on to another one. She is rather oblivious to what people feel about her, but is very open-minded and can somehow read people's emotions. She is quite secretive, and never, EVER, entrusts her secrets to others. Tara is quite good at hiding her true emotions, as she thinks that it would make her enemy catch her off guard, especially in fighting.

Fatal Flaw: Independence and Distrust. These are closely connected, since Tara doesn't trust anyone which leads her to work independently.

OTHER

Abilities (Natural and godly):

*Godly

- Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light

*Natural

- An excellent archer, gifted with sharp accuracy and aim.

- A formidable opponent when it comes to sword fighting.

- Can secretly twist a pen around her fingers. She usually does this when she's bored.

Weapons: Like all children of Apollo, Tara is an excellent archer. She uses bows and arrows and crossbows quite well. She has also trained herself to fight using a sword in case her long-ranged weapon runs out of ammunition.

Vote if you like it.


	7. OC 6

OC 6

Name: Kryptos Aster Faye

Nickname: Mystery (Due to the fact that Kryptos in Greek means, 'hidden or secret')

Age: 13

Years At Camp: Just arrived

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Determined or Undetermined: Undetermined

Hair: Black, wavy hair, has a white streak from her past

Out Of Camp Cloths: A Blue Shirt, with a gray hoodie with Mickey Mouse on it, a pair of indigo jeans, and a pair of worn-out black converses

Camp Cloths: A over sized tee-shirt, with the same hoodie, a pair of jean shorts and a pair of gray dusty, converses

Siblings: None, except Percy but to be fair I don't know what time period this is in.

Mortal Parent: Jenny Faye, who is a Greek teacher in middle school.

Powers: Control over water

Handy Ability: Good at sword fighting, and is quick on her feet

Personality: Shiest Person You will ever meet, reserved, quiet, smart and loyal

History: After her father left her mom, she would harass Kryptos, to the point where she ran away. But after several months of looking, the police stopped. Cold and alone, bruised from fighting monsters, she wandered to CHB. It took them about a week to heal her but, she wasn't accepted well at first but the rest is for you to decide.

Fatal Flaw: Personal Loyalty

I hope you know what to do with the OCs by now!


	8. OC 7

OC 7

Name- Dexter Ford.

Age- 16.

Description- Dexter is around average height and weight for his age, with a medium build.  
>His eyes are nervous and grey-blue, and his hair is dark and curly like his father's.<br>He usually wears a sleek dark red hooded jacket over a grey t-shirt. He wears dark jeans with a belt, and black converse sneakers. He has a watch on his left wrist, as well as lots of bracelets and tags.

Mortal Parent- Claudia Ford (Deceased).

Olympian Parent- Dionysus.

Personality- Dexter can be quite warm and funny on the outside, but he has evil tendencies. He is wary of people, and he feels like everyone is out to get him. He enjoys watching other people in pain because of how much he had to suffer in the past. He thinks people are naïve and pathetic, and they need to see how cruel life really is. He is manipulative and he will blackmail people to get his own way. He is paranoid and constantly watching his back.

Fatal Flaw- Assuming bad in people: Dexter's past was full of mean people trying to do bad things, so it is hard for him to meet new people without judging them unfairly.

History- Dexter's mother, Claudia, met Dionysus at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. He went to them every once in a while to see the downside of his creation. There he met Claudia, a pretty, friendly young woman who'd turned to drink since her friend's unexpected suicide. They went out afterwards (for a drink, ironically), started seeing each other, and before Dionysus knew it, Claudia was pregnant with their baby. With the God in her life, Claudia was immensely happier, and was able to take control of her drinking problem. Dionysus stayed until the boy was four months old, when he suddenly realised that being a major Olympian God and raising a son were not things he could do simultaneously. And, since he was a few millennia more experienced with the God thing, he had to leave Claudia and Dexter.  
>After Dionysus had left, Claudia's life went off the rails again. She started drinking even more heavily than before, and got hooked up on some soft drugs, too. But, softer drugs eventually led to harder drugs, and by the time Dexter was 10, his mother was a h*** addict. Dexter was forced to start going out and working with gangs to earn enough money to fuel his mother's unhealthy habit. A lot of the people he encountered were cruel and violent, and he learnt to look out for himself and survive, at whatever cost, in the real world.<br>When Dexter was 12, though, his fragile life finally fell through- his mother died from a drug overdose in her room. Dexter didn't know what to do, so he just ran. He lived rough for a few weeks, running from terrors both mythological and human, and when a satyr finally found him, he was so tired and hungry that he was willing to go just about anywhere with food and beds. It doesn't end there, though. When he finally got to camp, Dionysus managed to recognise him, ago he was claimed immediately. Although he hadn't visited Dexter once in the last 12 years, his father tried to make it up to him by being super-kind to him, but Dexter didn't want to hear it. His dad had never helped him out when he'd actually needed it, and being nice to him now was far easier than a helping hand in times of trouble. Dexter though if Dionysus as nothing but a deadbeat dad, and went about camp jealous of other people's 'perfect' relationships with their parents.

Weapons- Dexter uses a large shield, and a spear to fight. His fighting style favours the defence over the offence, and his shield is pretty impressive, with lots of engravings on it. It disguises itself as a circular pendant of Celtic style that Dexter has round his neck when not in use.

Demigod Abilities- As Dionysus is also the God of Madness, Dexter has the power to literally drive people insane. He jumbles up the contents of their minds and leaves them a scrambled mess. This is really hard for him though, so often in battles he just confuses people can also cure insanity, though it's no easy task.  
>Dexter also has the ability to control plants, though it's not nearly as strong as those of his siblings, or Demeter kids.<p>

Natural Abilities- Dexter is independent and good at looking after himself. He has great natural intuition and has a 'silver tongue'- he is good at manipulating and persuading people to do what he says.

Relationship with their godly parent- Dexter despises Dionysus, both for leaving his mother at a tough time, then for never helping him out after she died.

Year Rounder or Summer Only- Dexter sometimes leaves camp for periods of time, but, as he has no other home, he can be considered a year rounder.

Years at Camp- 4.

Other- Dexter not only thinks Dionysus is bad, but believes the other Olympian Gods too are selfish and unreasonable, and the world would be better off without them. (Or he would)

This is the last OC, if you like it, vote.


	9. Chapter 9

No more OCs! It's time to start voting. Vote for one OC, and if you submitted an OC, I expect you to vote for one. I'm also putting up polls on my profile.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I just found out that someone with a story similar to mine had the story removed because it was considered "interactive". I hope none of you would do that, but...

Tally

OC 1 - 1

OC 2 -

OC 3 -

OC 4 -

OC 5 - 2

OC 6 -

OC 7 - 2


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, so it's tied between OCs 5 and 7. Please vote if you haven't, and if you have, you can vote **one** more time.


End file.
